The Dark Desires
by JashaWasHere
Summary: What world has Ciel gotten into? SxC
1. Awaken

I could feel the winters breeze on my face. The snow began to pile on my cheeks. I was wearing a patient clothing, so I could feel the harsh cold against my skin. Sitting there on that bench…

just waiting to die…was me. I couldn't believe it at first. How did I get there, why was so sick looking? As the water fell upon my cheeks, I began to wonder '...is it raining?'. It was the dry

tears that made me realize that I am forgetting something. I could only think of a promise, a promise that someone special to me made. What was the Promise? Thinking in the cold was

awkward too, but I remember it. The promise was " …to never die with out me." . What type of promise is that? How did a lonely boy like me end up dieing on a bench in the cold? Could I

ever get up from this nightmare or sweet dream? I began to slowly sit up from the bench, as snow began to slide off my face. My hand began to burn from the ice melting. Was there a cut

somewhere? I looked at my had closely, it wasn't just a cut. Someone had carved the Name "Kitome Migami" on my hand. Was it my name? I had said the name " ..ki..tome". Then it had hit

me, the long lost memory that's been stuck on to the back of my head this whole time. Kitome was my name, I had this deep feeling inside me. I know that name, it's my name. I began to

wonder 'Can I remember other things now?'. Like that promise, did I make the promise? What happened to me? …What Happened to Kitome? - To be Continued


	2. Desire

I really REALLY had fun doing this chapter for some reason. I hope you like it :P

**DISCLAIMER**: I don not own Kuroshitsuji :(

* * *

'Where was I now?' He thought quietly to myself. Across from him was a desk with a stack of Documents and books. A man with a white jacket sat on the floor with a book and a smoking object in his hand. His face had a soft and calm look to it. His hair was black and looked like bit his lip for a moment until he finally got the courage to get up and speak to man,but before he could...

"Lay back down please." Said Man on the floor. He was to afraid to disobey the man, so he did what he was told.

"where...am I?"

"Do you remember your name?" Said Man said disgarding the first question.

"I'm not sure..." He looked back down to his hand. He was shocked to see that his hand had a bandage wrapped around it.

"Thats not your name. The writing on your hand is from the person who saved you, Kitome Migami. Your name is Ciel, and my name is Sebastian Michaelis.."Sebastian turned around and

finally gave Ciel a facial expression.

"...am I suppose to know you?" Ciel said. He felt a chill run down his spine, which only meant that he was wet.

"I couldn't get your clothes off because you kept on kicking me, so I couldn't get you in some dry clothes."

Sebastian said as a scowl came upon his face, remembering the sight gave him a headache.

"...sorry." Ciel said with a slight blush on a face. Ciel was getting cold and sick by the second 'I really need some dry clothes..' Ciel thought to himself.

"Is it okay if I change into some dry clothes now?" He sat up as the blankets slide off his shoulder. Sebastian handed his clothes and turned away.

"I use to be your butler....before you died." Sebastian kept staring at the book in his hand. The drop of the clothes startled him in some what. Ciel was shocked to even hear that from his mouth.

"...I-I thought I was saved?" Ciel said.

"You were saved....but not in time enough to save your life." Sebastian gave a sad smile to the young one.

Ciel felt like his heart was gonna drop 'Im dead?'.He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He could of swore that he was on a bench in a park a second ago. Why is this man telling him

he is dead?

"You were placed on the Bench of Desire. I found you there while I was traveling." Sebastian said as he stood and placed the smoking object on the desk. He sat beside Ciel in the bed, to

inform him on the details.

"Then where am I?" Ciel said as soft tears slipped to his chin.

"We are in The Darkliam." Sebastian said with a smile upon his face.

"...the underworld?"

"No, the underworld is for the beings who have the desire to die. The Darkliam is for the beings who have other desires unfilled....like yourself." He caress the young one's face as the tears began to swell up again.

Sebastian had bend to pick up the clothes he had handed to him earlier.

"You need to dress before you catch a cold." He stood and began to head towards the door, to give the young one some privacy.

"...you said you were traveling and found me. When did you found me?" Ciel said as the warm clothes were in his laps.

"...4 weeks ago. Since your so young...it takes time for your body to become a Shadow being."

Ciel ignored the fact that there were so many questions to be asked. He nodded and looked down to his lap. Sebastian left and closed the door behind him. Ciel began to undress himself and began to cry alone.

*`~Later~`*

"May I have something that might clear my headache. And also something for my hand injury." Sebastian said to the Nurse across the counter.

" Yes, but you don't seem to have a hand injury." the nurse said.

Sebastian slowly placed his hand in his coat and began to make a painful expression.

"..it comes and goes." Sebastian had to make something up...in order to get some medicine for Ciel's hand. He only hoped that no one would figure out that he had a unregistered patient in his office.

"Here you go."

"Thank you ma'am." Sebastian gave her a quick but grateful smile.

"Y-Your Welcome!" the nurse said as she blushed slightly.

Sebastian praised himself for the good cover-up, and began to walk back to his office.

*~`Back at the office`~*

"My sweet Sebby is having lunch with me today~" The red one said as he skipped towards Sebastian's office. He had long red hair tied back in a pony tail and had a white coat had his glasses on the tip of his nose.

Up ahead,Sebastian was unlocking his door.

"SEBBY!!!" The red on pounced on him and gave him a kiss.

"Grelle...please I'm busy at the moment." Sebastian said.

"You can buy time for me~" Grelle said as he opened the door and skipped inside.

Ciel was already in his dry clothes, and fast asleep in the bed when they arrived.

"AWWW~ Who's this little Cutie?~" Grelle said as he stepped foward to awake him.

"Don't awake him with your nonsense." Sebastian said while grabbing Grelle's arm.

"Oww....Okay I wont." Grelle said with disappointment. He knew that this kid was special to Sebastian. He did felt jealous, but he didn't want his Sebby to get mad again.

"Is this the kid that you picked up by the Bench of Desire? Maybe I need to hangout over there sometimes~" Grelle said with the evilest grin.

Sebastian pulled out Ciel's hand and began to unravel the old bandages. He began to apply ointment to the scratches on the young one's hand. Grelle bend down beside Sebastian and watched how he helped the young one's hand.

"This Kid...did you know him?" Grelle said softly as his expression began to soften.

"I use to be a butler for his Household."Sebastian said as he wrapped the new bandages on Ciel's hand.

Grelle looked beside him to see wet clothes folded.

"...I'm assuming he died by drowning?"Grelle said with logic at first hand.

"Yes. Kitome witnessed the whole thing."

"Poor thing. Kitome should of watched him more carefully. That explains the scratches on the Boy's hand. " Grelle said as he stood up, and his coat sliding off his shoulders.

"Well...I'll have lunch with you later...when your not acting like a Mother~" Grelle said as he giggled. He walked towards the door and stopped midway.

"BAI SEBBY!!~" Grelle said as closed the door.

Ciel awoke from the hard slam from the door. He stared at Sebastian for a moment to realize that they we facing each other.

Sebastian hold up his hand a showed it to Ciel.

" I wrapped up your hand." Sebastian said as he smiled.

"..t-thank you...who was that just now?"

"...nothing." Sebastian said, he didn't want Ciel to know Grelle for some reason. He felt that Ciel would like Grelle and be eaten by that annoying monster.

" You can't stay here too long. I need to take you to my Loft." Sebastian stood and began to look through the supply bags that were under his desk. He pulled out some black slippers and

gave them to Ciel.

"I don't know if you can fit them." Sebastian said as he stood and scratched the back of his head.

Ciel sat up and began to try them. They were a little too big for him, but he didn't want to complain.

"There fine."

"Good. We can leave now." Sebastian picked up some of his bags and reached out his hand to Ciel.

"...do you trust me enough?" Sebastian said as he stared at the young one's dark blue orbs.

Ciel felt like he could trust this man. The man did help his injuries, and gave him some clothes.

The man also gave him a explanation too.

"..yes." Ciel grabbed his hand and stood to stand beside Sebastian. He blushed lightly as the warmness from Sebastian's hands began to sooth him. Sebastian opened the door and

walked in the hall ways with Ciel.

The hallways were white and had random posters everywhere. It looked like a Hospital.

"This is a Psychiatric Hospital. Some people from the Bench of Desire begin to have psychological disorders and have to come here for treatment. We also take care of the body is kinda like Earth, but with dead souls who haven't achieved there desires."

"...so The Darkliam is another copy of Earth?" Ciel asked in curiosity.

" I never said that." Sebastian got a better grip of Ciel's hand and began to walk out of the building.

". . ." Ciel was left speechless.

The sky was pure white and the sun was shining black. The cloud were like black smoke. It kinda looked like Tokyo,but without life or color. Black Rain began to pour down on the Shaded City.

Sebastian pulled out his umbrella. He bend down to pick up the speechless young one into his arm. He whispered softly into his ear...

"This place isn't Earth...remember that. You have to be aware of your surroundings. Everyone's Desire isn't the same as well."

Ciel fainted from the stress that was piling itself on his shoulders. He drifted into more darkness.

Sebastian grinned and began to walk forward as he carried the young one in his arms. - To be continued.


End file.
